Faith
by SharkyGirl
Summary: This is a spinn-off from the series Once. It is about two girls and their battle to survive during the holocaust. This is the first part of the story, please enjoy. Reviews are welcome and please be nice and this is my first story.


Keeping faith is a very important thing especially when you are running through a thorn bush protecting a tiny six year old girl from Nazis and your parents were also killed by them; so your all on your on. My name is Fenny and this is my story… I had to get out of my house as soon as possible with my little cousin Zen they were after us now; they knew that they had killed both of our parents and we were still alive. So I had to bolt through the throne bush with Zen squeezing my hand it felt like all the bones were breaking. It was mega painful all through no one could really blame her.

(Her parents had just died and she was getting chased by Nazis but I just call them lunatics for short.)

They had guns and to make matters worse Zen really had no idea what was going on, I mean I'm thirteen at least I new what was going on, at least I thought I new what was going on; but she has absolutely no idea, I feel so sorry for her. I mean here we are just two girls running from the Nazis, two girls who don't deserve to die, running from thorn bush to thorn bush, in a battle to survive and let me tell you it's not easy.

BANG, BANG, BANG went the loud piecing bullets just gliding over our heads, Zen started to scream and cry I felt so sorry for her.

BANG, BANG, BANG went the bullets

Just gliding over our heads again I swear I was going to be a gorner in about a second so was Zen. She was crying her head off and had absolutely no idea what was going on it was then that I started to panic; not knowing if I was going to live, to see another day and I was thinking the same for Zen.

"What's going on" cried Zen

"Where are we going" she cried even more.

"Everything is going to be just fine so please stop crying" I replied

I hate watching her cry it makes me want to cry to. I gently rubbed my left hand across her face. Then I had to quickly make a decision we came to a stop just in front of a water fall which stood at about four stories high.

So I had to choice… jump or give into the Nazis.

"Freeze" yelled the natizs pointing there guns at us… we were trapped

Now we were surrounded and they just stood there pointing their guns at us…I couldn't jump without Zen and I new she would be to scared to make the jump, But I had no choice there was about five of them and two of us. It was then that I made a decision…I had to pull Zen into the water fall with me; they were coming closer and closer to grab us. I grabbed Zen's hand really tight.

"I don't understand wants going on" Zen cried as she fell to her knees; I felt so sorry for her. I picked her back up and through her off the cliff the Nazis stared shooting at Zen as she screamed and began to tear up as we made the jump. It was a matter of seconds before I felt a jolt of pain in my arm. I had been hit, the Nazis had managed to shoot my arm, I screamed and cried as I fell the rest of the way. The natizs keep shooting at us but missed. I smashed into the water right next to Zen with blood oozing out of my arm. I has to think quick… I quickly grabbed Zen's hand with my good arm and dragged us both out of the water, hoping the natizs didn't see us and thought that we might have died when we hit the water.

There was a very high chance of them thinking that something may have happened to us due to the blood that was in the water, spreading everywhere from my arm. I was really worried about my arm considering the blood wouldn't stop. The bullet wasn't in my arm it must have skimmed the side of my arm when it hit me. it was then that Zen came over crying to me and then she saw my arm.

"Fenny, Fenny what happened Fenny"

"I need you to really listen to me Zen; you need to run to my anti's house. The Nazis don't no where she lives they haven't found her yet but you do. I need you to go to her before the natizs came back I'm in lots of pain and I can't move anymore, I am too tired, you need to hurry."

"But…But what about you, what about the Nazis, what if something happens to you" she said very sadly looking down at me lying on the rocks coved in blood. I heard the Nazis running down the hill, they were looking for us.

"I'm not leaving" she cried. All of a sudden my heart filled with love. I kissed her on the check I love you more then anything in this world, you mean so much too me, I would move every mountain on this planet and every other plant not even discovered yet if it meant keeping you safe" I welled up as I said this.

"That's why you have to leave now…leave please hurry RUN! There coming right now. Hurry! Hurry!" I continued sob, gently pushing her away.

She just stood there.

"Go, go" I pleaded

"I don't want to leave you I'm scared" she cried kissing me on the check.

"You have to go or they will kill both of us. You don't want that to happen do you" I wanted to say something to make her leave but I didn't want to scare her.

"I will protect you" she smiled.

"Whatever it takes" she whispered

"That's really sweet but, you need to leave now… they have guns, you have to leave please there coming now…go! They won't kill me if you leave, so can you pleas go"

The bush was shaking the Nazis were here.

"Quick get out of here there coming pleas go, go"

BANG. BANG…BANG went the piecing bullets shooting thought the air. Zen screamed and fell backwards.

"Hurry up get out of here please" I tried to get up and hurry her off but I was loosening my voice and was in far too much pain to move.

BANG. BANG… BANG went more and more piecing bullets. It felt like my body temperature was heating up and my blood pressure was rising.

Then I passed out.

"Fenny, Fenny" Zen yelled, her body was shaking. She was trying to wake me up. Zen was crying, tears falling from her little face. The Nazis came from behind the bush and pointed there guns at Zen, they didn't bother me I looked dead. All five of them were pointing there guns; then one grabbed her arm from behind, dropping his gun in the process. She grabbed he's gun and put it to he's chest.

"I will shot him" she lied as she started walking back. She shot the gun at the ground then bolted off through the woods; the bullet gave the Nazis a scare then they started shooting at her. She ran as fast as she could through the woods, she stopped and stated coming back; she wasn't going to leave me. The Nazis continued firing at the woods they really wanted Zen dead. Zen then slipped very quickly into the water, which we had just come out of, hoping for cover, a safe place to hide.

The Nazis split up all over the area, they weren't giving in. They picked me up I was hardly even breathing; it was then that it hit me…I was dying; I was losing far too much blood to stay with it and because of this I continued to go in and out of it. Suddenly the Nazis just dropped me back down on the rocks. Zen couldn't hold her breathe under the water any longer she had to quickly came back up for a breath of air then quickly go back, she knew she couldn't keep it up for much longer. It's just a great thing that Zen's parents taught her how to swim before they died, otherwise she wouldn't stand a chance at all. Zen waited there for an hour, hiding behind a bush on the waterside. Eventually the Nazis gave up and left, after burning down all the trees and shooting bullets wherever they pleased. The whole place was on fire. It was only then that I just realised they had left me here, they didn't take me, maybe if I could get help, I might have a chance. Zen was trying to force me to stay awake and try and move, but i continued to go in and out of it.

"No…. wake up… wake up don't die" Zen screamed and cried shaking me over and over again. Her cold and gentle tears dripped down my hot face. Zen looked up and saw a shadow being cast from the brightness of the flame.

"Please Nazis don't hurt us just leave us alone, were sorry for what ever we did, just please go away" Zen begged.

"It's alright don't be scared I'm on your side" said the

"Show you're self, who are you?" Zen said.

A pretty lady about twenty showed herself to Zen, then rushed straight over to me and pulled out what looked like a first- aid kit. She gave me what must have been some sort of pain killer because when I looked down she had already started cleaning and sewing up the wound.

"What are you doing leave her alone, don't touch her" Zen yelled in panic pushing the lady away.

"I'm trying to save your friend here I'm a doctor" she said, pushing the string more and more deep into my arm.

"You can't save her, it's too late" Zen cried.

"No its not, not yet… I just need to fix her arm and give her oxygen and I really think I can save her life" the lady said.

"Who are you?" Zen said

"My name is Gummier, I'm a German here to help the Jews" she replied.

"How do we know you're here to help us, you could be lying to us" Zen asked confused. Gummier finished the stiches in my arm, then she put a mask on my noise and mouth that had air pumping thought it and it got me breathing steady again. Everything suddenly went dizzy again…

I work up and couldn't remember what had happened I looked at the lady then I looked at Zen.

"What's going on Zen?"

"This amazing lady Gummier saved your life she's a German trying to help the Jews."

"I'm Gummier, so now that we are alright again, I was wondering if I could know your names?"

"I'm Fenny and this is the little cousin Zen, thanks so much for saving me…"


End file.
